Love comes when you wonder
by books-are-my-movies
Summary: Sharpay and Troy create love for each other due to Sharpay's change.But it adds up to two big problems.Can't tell you probs but REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The advice

"You ever wonder something dude?" Troy said to Chad after having a break from basketball practice."What, Dude?" Chad said trying to get water out of his water bottle but had none. "You know,how you could wonder about love but never actually know how it feels?"

**TROY'S POV**

I really don't know why I'm thinking about this but you know a man has to ask.And anyways why was I asking Chad,he won't understand.Guess I got to talk to Sharpay.I left the court leaving Chad and his "unfilled" waterbottle business.

I arrived at Sharpay's usual designed locker. "Hey,Sharpay,I need some advice," I carelessly just said,without looking at Sharpay."What kind Troy?"Sharpay said wearing something she never wore before. "Wha" that was all I could after seeing Sharpay with baggiejeans for girls and a dark green coulored T-Shirt,also I've noticed she had no highheals on just sneakers,and no hairstyle. "What!" Sharpay said(can't believe she didn't notice)

"Have you seen what you were wearing today?" Troy asked with his mouthdropped. "Yeah,So?" Sharpay answered,closing Troy's mouth."You look cool," he had to admit he she did."What about the advice?your wasting time here," Sharpay's usual talk again. "Oh yeah!Could you help me find true love?" Zac asked forgetting all about Sharpay's clothes.

**SHARPAY'S POV**

I really didn't know what to say about that so all that came from my mouth was: "Ask Tina, she's the love doctor." That was stupid, but I didn't know what to say! Guess,that's all that came out. Troy left to Tina, and I left to my English class. Hope Tina doesn't do as bad as I did.

**Hope you guys like the first chapter and REVIEW! By the way if you're wondering Tina,isn't in the cast of High School Musical, she's just made up.**


	2. The kiss

**Guys no more third point of view it's only Troy's point of view now the whole story.**

I went to the "love doctor" Tina. I entered a room called Tina's office, Tina was wearing an orange and yellow dress. Her room was like a physics room she had the crystal ball and everything. "Hi Tina," I said nervously sitting down on a chair. "What! Can't I have peace?" Tina carelessly answered eating chicken. "Oh sorry guess it was wrong time to come," I said turning away to the door. "Wait!what do you want?" Tina placed the bowl of chicken on the floor and looked at me. I sat back on the chair. "I need to find true love and with your help,will you help me?" I asked her giving a puppyface to her so she won't refuse.

"Oh alright then!" Tina got up and walked me to the door. She took me outside by the hand. "You see that girl over,that's Nikki,the new girl," Tina showed me Nikki. Nikki's books fell. "Ok now get that," Tina pushed me over their in some rush and slammed the door leaving me alone with Nikki. I picked up the books taking a good look at Nikki. "What?" She shyly asked me pulling her hair back behind her ears. "Oh nothing,you could go," I said.

I wasn't interested in her. After she left somebody's papers fell, didn't know who it was but I just picked it up. I looked up and her lips locked in mine, slowly kissing then she stopped. It was Sharpay. "Um,well bye," Sharpay said shyly running to nowhere.

Could that be a true love? Is that the first meeting? Is Sharpay my love?

**Also Gabriella move to Ohio because of her mom's new job, so that's why I haven't mentioned her. So hope you review**.


	3. The reason

**Hey guys hope you liked the other chapters, and well here's the third chapter.**

"That shoot was off the hook!" Chad screamed coming down the hallway. "What's up dude? I didn't see you in practice today, where were you?" Chad asked trying to get my attention. "Oh I had to go somewhere, um, I'll be back," I went running to the library where I saw Sharpay. She was reading a book? Weird. "Sharpay, what's going on with you? I mean you seem different, what's up?" I sat on a chair trying to get a serious answer. Right when I said that, tears came out of her eyes. "Why are you crying? Sharpay are you ok," I gave her a tissue wiping her tears off. "Ok Troy, let me tell you, my dad he died, and he had two last wishes were for me one to be smart," Sharpay continued crying. "When did he die?" I asked hugging her.

"Yesterday, he had a heart attack and died," Sharpay hugged me even tighter. "Sharpay, you said he had two wishes for you what was the other one?" I asked. "I can't tell you that, Troy sorry but if you don't I'm going to the nurse's room. "Ok." She left me thinking the second wish, and why couldn't she tell me? It's really weird.

**I know you guys are wondering what the second wish is, but you got to wait so until then REVIEW! Srry this is kinda short.**


	4. Gaby the killer

Sorry everybody my chapter took so long so come, I was really busy so I couldn't write, enough of my blabbering, let's go on with the story.

I found Sharpay in the nurse's office. She came out of the room. I grabbed her and put her in the janitor's closet. I locked the door. "Why are we here?" Sharpay asked. "Because,I need to know the second wish! I think it's serious," I grabbed her and looked right onto her. "Ok!If you want to know I'll tell you, my dad's second is to have a baby,and you know with who?" She cried and screamed. "Who?" I turned back and asked real quietly. "You!Damnet!You!" She fell down on her knees and started crying. "What?" I asked.

"I can't let this happen, I mean Sharpay , were too young," I said. "I'm sorry! That you have no trust in me! You only have trust on that Gabriella girl! The one that killed my own dad! You have trust in her right! Well I'm sorry for that!" Sharpay said unbelivable words. "You're lying! Sharpay you're lying! I don't believe all this crap!And anyways you said he had a heartattack!" " That was a lie, and I don't care if you don't believe that gaby killed my dad, I just know, that I can't have a baby with you either,bye," She left leaving me in big surprise, how could Gaby do that? How? I can't believe it unless I get evidence.

I know,I know Gaby can't kill somebody but it's true, in the story I mean.


	5. Sharpay was telling no lie

It was two months after that big shock that Sharpay told me. Were now all in college. LCA College in Mannhattan, Sharpay went to another college, Sheena Rews College, which was an all girl college. As for Chad, me and him are still in the same college, boring old Chad had to go to basketball camp so ill be all alone this year. There's only one person that's gonna stay with me here in college, which was Ryan, Sharpay's brother. He wasn't the weird kind of dancing cat anymore, maybe he also changed because of his father's death.

Wait a minute, Ryan! I could ask Ryan if all that Sharpay said two months ago was true! I have to ask him.

There he was getting his books out of his locker. "Um, hi Ryan," I said as I approached him. "Hi Troy, what brings you here?" he asked me like he didn't know why. "Okay we'll talk in private, come with me." I knew he knew why!

He took me to his dorm. Ryan changed a lot. He changed his hairstyle he wore different things, like he didn't wear any of those fancy hats or those dancing costumes or whatever anymore. He had become more popular than me or as the girls say way cuter than me. And I have to say the dude did look way hotter than he used to. "So, Troy let me tell you all straight, whatever Sharpay said was all true," He looked very serious. "All about Gabriella killing my dad, it was all true, and the only reason she went to an all girl school, was to forget about you, so I'm really sorry if you got in a big shock about it."

Oh my god! It was all true! How could just not believe it! Oh my god! Oh my god! But I loved Gabby and she's a murderer, why did she do it? I ran to my dorm and fell on my bed. I just wanted to have a big cryfest right now. But that I wouldn't do. I had to find Sharpay and apologize to her, but how? Where will I find her?

It was my next class time. Sharpay! There she was! She was sitting in one of the desks behind Ryan. I found her finally! But why is she here all of a sudden? Why did she come here? "Class I want to introduce you to Sharpay Evans, I think some of you know her so you could show her a tour of our school," Miss Gea said as everybody in the class looked at Sharpay. Then finally, the bell rang. Time to go see Sharpay at her locker.

Sorry guys I haven't been writing for a long time but now I did, and I hope you liked the story.


	6. My true love

I arrived at Sharpay's locker. "Sorry Sharpay I didn't believe you, when I should've, you know that I loved Gaby so I couldn't believe that so easily and I know why you came here- "Just shut up Troy I didn't come here because of you I came here for Ryan, I could've leave him all alone in this condition and it's too late too apologize, just forget it." Sharpay ran off with tears in her eyes. Is that the real reason she came here? Or is it some other reason?

I ran to Sharpay's door. It was locked and something was burning inside. I saw a little peek in the door. It was FIRE! Sharpay burnt herself she was all on fire!!! I broke the door open and I put a curtain on her, all the fire was gone except Sharpay's whole body was bloody. "All I wanted was to fulfill my dad's wish and get my true love…you," that was her last words after… she died. "SHARPAY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!"

Turns out I was daydreaming in Ms.Gea's class. Sharpay ran out of the class and to her dorm with tears in her eyes, this time I was afraid she was really gonna burn her self this time. I went following her. I reached at her dorm when she was on her bed crying, "I love you. I told her it was okay and that I was here. She got up and I wiped off her tears. I gently kissed her and then I locked the door. " Troy what are you doing?" "Shhh, you know what I'm doing, I love you Sharpay. "I love you too Troy."

This is when I understood what true love was. I just hope everyone is fast asleep. I took her clothes off and started kissing her whole body. Then I took my clothes off and we started the kissing thing all over again. She locked her lips in mine for a long time and started licking my nipples. I gently took her bra off licking her breast. We put the covers covering us and-well you know-more of it.

It was morning,time for our 1st class and we were late. Ms. Harrington,the principal, started knocking on the door. We quickly put our clothes on and got out a book so we could pretend Sharpay was helping me with my homework (which she wasn't) . She opened the door and saw us. "You guys are gonna be late for your 1st class, and why was the door locked?" she asked giving as a very serious expelling look. "the door was locked? We didn't notice, our bad," Sharpay said covering for us. "Oh, very well, what the?" she stepped on Sharpay's panty which was left on the floor when we did it. "Oh that must've fallen out of my drawer, I'll put it back. "Goodbye."

I left for my first class. "Wait, thanks for fulfilling my dad's wish," she said with a smile on her face. "There's no need to say thanks for that, I love you," I told her once again and then I left giving her a kiss on her cheek and then leaving.

HEHE HEHE HEHE HEHE HOPE U LIKED IT )


	7. The Problem

Sorry to everybody I'm really sorry for making you people wait but I am going to finish this story!!!

After I left, I realized what I just did, I'm happy but there's a problem with all of this. Actually there's a BIG problem! What am I going to tell the team, oh god. The championship is going to be in 3 months, and the problem is that I'll be moving in another college in another city for 3 YEARS!!! And I have to go because my dad, he's gonna kill me if he finds out about Sharpay and all. Oh no, I'll be dead if anyone finds out and another problem: Gaby is in the same college I'm going to move to. WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO HER?! I'm moving to Ohio where Gaby is, but I can go to another college but the college I'm going to , Wrunette, is the only place I can play for the championship. Weird name for a college but that's a college for talented people so since Gaby is a great singer she's there, and me for basketball.

I noticed I was thinking about that for too long. It was 8:00 P.M, time to go to my dorm. I ran in to Sharpay and she saw the worried look on my face, I tried to hide it but it wouldn't fade away. " What's wrong Troy? I guess your thinking that someone might have caught us doing what we did, but don't worry no one asked about it, did they?" she asked me thinking that was the reason. " No," that's all I said because I noticed I was sweating. I ran into my dorm and jumped on my bed, and I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how Sharpay will take care of the baby by herself, since I'll be moving. I think I shouldn't tell her at all, considering that I'll never see her again. I guess I won't see her sad face after she finds out. But I'll be back in 3 years, by that time Sharpay will probably marry Zeke and I'll be off the hook. But what if she doesn't? What if she looks for me? What if she calls the cops and I get arrested for leaving my child? All these stupid questions made me tired, and I finally went to sleep.


End file.
